


all we do is drive

by Casuallysavingtheworld



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Driving, Fluff, Football, Halsey - Freeform, M/M, shitty/lardo if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casuallysavingtheworld/pseuds/Casuallysavingtheworld
Summary: Would it really kill you if we kissed?(Zimbits High School Au)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, Jack might be a little OOC, that's honestly an accident, but Jack always seems more chill around Bitty, at least in the most recent updates so yeah!  
> Have Fun!

 

Bitty watches his father and the football team race onto the field from the top of the bleachers, as his fellow students cheer and scream. Bitty had been worried, after moving up to Massachusetts, that this school and it’s football team wouldn’t be a good match for him or his father, but watching the crowd cheer for the first time sophomore year; well Bitty wasn’t worried anymore.

 

Shitty elbows him in the side, and Bitty looks up at him, “Yo, bro, whatcha thinking about?”

 

“Oh, just that it’s weird that this is the last year I will be watching this team as a student,” Bitty confesses, and Ransom looks over at him.

 

“Bits, you better not mention the ‘S’ word, or else you’ll get fined.”

 

“Rans, leave him alone, hockey season hasn’t even started yet,” Lardo says, before throwing some popcorn into her mouth.

 

Bitty laughs, and smiles at his friends. It’s their senior year of high school, and while they have only been playing together for a couple of years, it feels like a lifetime of being friends with them.

 

“Hey, earlier you said the ‘C’ word, Rans, so I wouldn’t be saying anything,” Holster points out, and Ransom throws some popcorn at him.

 

Next to Bitty, Jack chuckles at their antics. Bitty smiles up at him, happy that Jack had come out tonight. Jack usually doesn’t like being in the crowd at big sporting events, especially ones that involve school, but after some coaxing, he agreed to come.

 

Bitty likes being around Jack, he likes laughing at dumb inside jokes with him, he likes watching Jack take pictures of geese, and skating around the rink, and listening to Jack’s accent, especially after a summer spent in Quebec, and Bitty likes Jack.

 

Bitty just hates that Jack is straight.

 

“Hey, Bits, do you think that Coach will go onto playoffs this year?” Ransom asks him, and Bitty nods.

 

“Yeah, Coach told me the new transfer, Andrew Fry, is an amazing running back. Coach thinks that he’ll probably carry them into playoffs, but no pressure though, haha,” Bitty explains, and Ransom and Holster high five.

 

The game starts and it was into the second quarter, when Shitty and Holster got into a small argument with some of the Lax Bros, and Jack, the great captain that he is, went to break it up.  

“Bro, why are you even here? Don’t you know that no one cares about the damn hockey team? Or their druggie captain?” One of the Lax Bros spits at Jack, and Jack takes a step back, obviously surprised and hurt by the sudden insult.

 

Shitty looks about ready to punch the guy, when Lardo rests her hand on Shitty’s arm, and when he looks down at her, shakes her head.

 

“Come on guys, the fucking lax bros aren’t worth it,” Holster spits, and Bitty rests his hand on Jack’s bicep, and Jack shrugs.

 

“It’s not a big deal, Bittle, don’t worry about it,” Jack tells him when Bitty looks concerned. Jack turns his attention on the game, but Bitty can see his hand start shaking.

 

Bitty grabs Jack’s wrist, and pulls him out of the student section, and down the stairs, to underneath the bleachers, where there’s a sidewalk. Jack leans on the fence, breathing in and out.

 

After a couple of minutes, he looks up at Bitty who’s standing in front of him, watching him with concerned and careful eyes, and furrowed brows. His hands shoved into his pockets, as if keeping them from something.

 

“Do you want to get out of here?” Bitty asks, blinking his big brown eyes at Jack. Jack nods, “Do you think you think you’ll be able to drive?”

 

Jack shakes his head, and Bitty takes his hand out of his pocket. He opens in front of Jack, and Jack fishes the keys out of his pocket, giving them to Bitty. They start walking to the exit, smiling at the ticket ladies on their way out.

 

Bitty slips into the driver’s seat, and adjusts the seat, and the mirrors. He turns the car on and plugs in his phone. Bitty quickly shoots a text to his mom, telling her that he’s leaving early with Jack and send a similar one to Shitty and Lardo, and then puts his seatbelt on. Jack does the same. Bitty goes to his playlists and puts on a softer playlist than his usually ones.

 

“Do you want to go to your house or do you want to drive around for a little bit?”

 

“Driving would be nice.” Jack gives him a small smile, and Bitty nods, smiling back at him. Bitty puts the car in reverse, and pulls out of the parking lot.

 

As they drive, Bitty sings along to the soft music, and Jack stares at him, utterly amazed at how soft and kind Bitty is.

 

_All we do is drive_

 

_All we do is think about the feelings that we hide_

 

Bitty turns the wheel to go to the main street, to drive past the lake. He speeds up a little bit, and watches the moon glimmer off the calm water. He turns his attention back onto the road a second later. Jack hasn’t taken his eyes off of Bitty.

 

Jack has never consider himself soft. He just isn’t that type of person. He has ice blue eyes, paired along with an even colder stare.

 

He just, isn’t soft. He wants to be. He wishes to be, but it just isn’t for him.

 

But, goddamn, the way that Bitty looks in this moment, underneath the big bright moon and the streetlights, suddenly Jack can’t breathe the right way anymore.

 

_It's so simple but we can't stay_

 

_Overanalyze again_

 

_Would it really kill you if we kissed?_

 

Jack sucks a deep breath in, and Bitty stops singing and looks over.

 

“Jack, honey, are you okay? Do you need me to pull over?” Jack’s heart is racing, but all he can do is look at Bitty’s lips, and his slightly flushed cheeks.

 

“Yeah, actually,” Jack says, and he knows what he wants to do.

 

Bitty pulls the car over, and turns it off. He looks over at Jack, with concerned eyes.

 

“Do you need me to talk? Because apparently Mama has more info about the Jam Crisis between Aunt Carol and Aunt Mickey, and apparently Uncle Andrew tried to get in between them and-”

 

“Eric,” Jack whispered, and Bitty closed his mouth, and brought his hands down from the air, staring at Jack.

 

Before Jack could even blink, he was leaning over the console, hands on Bitty’s cheeks, kissing him softly. Bitty made a soft noise, before leaning into the kiss, bringing his hands to rest on Jack’s biceps.

 

“Jack, I...” Bitty whispers, before leaning in again, and again. Jack wants to bring him as close as possible, as Bitty’s soft music keeps playing in the background.

 

“I want you, Bitty, I want to be with you. I want to be mushy-gushy with you. I want to be soft with you,” Jack whispers, and Bitty just nods, kissing him again.

 

“Oh, Jack, but you are soft, and I want all of that too.”

 

As he leans in to kiss Bitty again, he realizes that if Bitty can think he’s soft, well, that’s all he could ever want in life.

 

_And California never felt like home to me_

 

_And California never felt like home_

 

_And California never felt like home to me_

  
_Until I had you on the open road_

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so if any of y'all wanna now more about my high school au universe, then hit me up at my tumblr: www.thegoghdiaries.tumblr.com  
> or twitter: @keepvangoghing
> 
> love u  
> bi
> 
> oh and just switch out Cali for Massachusetts and u have this fic


End file.
